The new cultivar, Crassula ‘Candy Cane’, was found in an existing population of propagation stock plants of Crassula rubricaulis in a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif. by the inventor, Renee O'Connell. Crassula ‘Candy Cane’ is a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unknown Crassula rubricaulis. The new cultivar, Crassula ‘Candy Cane’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in December of 2012
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Candy Cane’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative cuttings in February of 2013. ‘Candy Cane’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.